Holiday Specials
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Stories dealing with each holiday! Hope you all enjoy, Newest: The witches were strong and had Girriko slam the chainsaw legs into him. Death would be soon, and all was for nothing because Maka was still stuck in the rusted cage, almost dead.


"ARROOOOO!" a howl tore from a white humanoid wolf creature. The thing's eyes of a glowing flame of the deepest blood red, his fur was ghost white and stood on edge. The face was that of a wolf's except the muzzle was larger and had two large fangs with blood dripping off of them. His arms, which were covered with fur, reached his hips, the hand-like claws were large and had bits of flesh left on them. His hind legs were that of a wolf's, but bigger and sharper. "WHERE IS MAKA!" he roared.

Besides the three that stood in front of him, remaining still with glinting, evil smiles across their faces, came more ugly, disgusting witches, more for him to tear into, more to devour, more to slaughter. The wolf-like creature growled menacingly in his throat. throat. Blood already covered the floor, pieces of chewed up and torn flesh laid surrounding the beast. Three of them had shown up with minions who could do nothing but annoy him.

The three witches that stood in front of him just grinned even more, after all what did they have to fear from a mere werewolf? They now ruled, the snake, the spider, and the scorpion. The witch of snakes had long blonde hair twisted across her chest. Yellow eyes with slits of a snakes and skin too smooth for someone who ruled the scaley creatures, finger nails of poisoned green, and an outfit that was loose and flowing with a dark forest color. The spider queen had black hair and blue eyes with spider webs, skin like pale spider's thread, and a dress so dark and spaely it looked as if she had the body of a spider's . The sleeves were long and had four bits of cloth to be the legs. The youngest had hair in the shape of a scorpion's tail and her clothes of disheveled school girl's. But of the other two witches her skin was the darkest but not a human's natural color, it still looked deprived of sunlight. Her eyes looked like red and blue-purple yin-yang signs. They were the gorgons...

Triplets who were born to the most powerful witch, greater than even Maba, who had murdered their mother, and in return, had been murdered by the three triplets. The Gorgon Sisters, Arachne, queen of spiders, Medusa, queen of snakes, and Shaula, queen of scorpions, were now the rulers, and the ones responcible for taking Maka.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Soul roared and tore through even more of their minions and splattered more blood across the floor, now ancle deep.

"Oh, my dear werewolf," Medusa chuckled with fake compassion, "She's on her way now..." his ear twitched, "If you wait a minute, she'll be here in a stunning outfit..."

"Oh, sister," Shaula giggled, "I wouldn't call it stunning..."

"Mmm..." Arachne smirked, "Perhaps pretty will suffice..."

There was sloshing in the distance as they spoke and the squeak of wheels rolling as a large man came out. He had spikey black hair and the faint trace of beard, he obviously looked like a body builder, and hisleft eye had "No Future" scripted across. He held on to rusted cage, and atop it sat a small old man with a long nose and gray mustache. Both had on tuxedoes and fancy shoes. It was Mosquito and Free, Mosquito, being the short old man and Free, being the body builder.

They themselves were of no interest, however, it was the person inside the cage that had his attention... the pint-sized woman with a fragile structure, the vampire-elf hybrid. She wore tattered brown rags and her hair was matted in blood, her eyes were shut, and she was curled in a ball. The little, spirited hybrid was too pale, too small, and too starved for blood and sunlight. She was barely alive.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted for her and started to charge, only for a magic sphere to appear between him and the cage. Eruka, the white haired, frog with floated above them. She hiccupped-ribit-ed when she saw him. Her green eyes quivered and she herself seemed to be shaking. "S-sorry..."she shook and blinked back tears.

"Not yet, Soul-ly," Arachne teasingly said, "You have to defeat Giriko," mock laughter fell from her mouth.

"Obviously we can't let you battle Eruka," Shaula cackled, "She's too weak and way too scared of you, and Free used to be your teacher, whom, might I add, you've already defeated, as for Mosquito, well, let's just say he's lost all his powers to me." A sickening grin covered her face.

"What, can't handle losing any of your own minions?" Soul growled low and menacingly.

"No," Shaula smirked, "Your meister is just a bit tired... as soon as you lose and she heals, I'll be able to use her again."

An obnoxious laugh brought them out of their little banter," Ah ,Giriko ,I see you made it," Arachne smiled, "Do step into the arena to show our guest here what he is facing..."

The sound of gears grinding and tearing through floor made the werewolf howl and a man with spikey brown hair and bronze eyes appeared with grease all over his light skin. HIs feet were chainsaws and one eye was straight out red where it should have been white. There was madness to him, he had once been human and was now a self-wielding weapon. "So, so, so," he stuck his tongue out showing of his sharp teeth, " I see you've upset my mistresses Soul..." A crazy laugh escaped, "I'm afraid I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Blood splattered up as he revved his legs to life.

"You won't be teaching me anything," Soul sneered, "Nothing can be learned by a witch's scum-bag of a minion."

"MINION!" Giriko screeched, "MINION!? I AM THE GREAT GIRIKO, I AM YOU-" Soul sliced through his body in an instant, slicing him and looked at the body only for a second before he jumped back as the remains started to bubble and turn to acid, "Hehe... you shouldn't have done that Soul, ..hehehe... I was hoping to play around with you in that form, but I guess I have to get serious now, don't I?" The bubbling flesh started to form and Giriko now looked like a woman.

"Girik-A is now here! AHAHAHA!" SHe started to laugh madly and when Soul tried to swipe with his claws she moved out of the way, unseen. Soon chainsaw legs tore into Soul's fur and skin, he couldn't get a hit and there was blood everywhere. He screamed and soon was on the ground as Girika started kicking him tearing off more chunks of flesh each time, but something stopped her when she was about to smash his muzzle flat and drown him the blood. Maka's scream, she was awake, and weak, but her eyes, her usually always bright green eyes were now red, just like Soul's.

"Do you know what I am?" Her voice was deep and echoing, as if she were possessed. " I am an elf-vampire hybrid, Princess of the Forest's Day and the Hunt's Night. MY mother is Spirit, King of the elves, MY father is Kami, Queen of the vampires. And you dare challenge me?" She stood, "Think of this," the cage started to creak and groan as magic surrounded her, " I have been deprived of sunlight and blood, a vampire's powers grow with no blood, an elf starts to evil." CRASH, the cage succumbed bringing down Mosquito, and trapping Free. "And now you are tearing apart a werewolf..." a malicious smirk danced its way onto her lips, "Don't you know you'll only bring out his other side?" Another evil laugh sent chills through them all except Soul, who in fact started to rise, everything starting to heal, "The madness is calling..." she started to float, "And you all, are to be its starting dessert..." Shadows surrounded Maka and started to surround Soul.

"You dare challenge us girl?!" The Gorgons hissed. Only for Giriko and the others to start dying, leaving them to face the two maddened creatures of horror.

"We do," A dark, demonic voice fell from Soul's lips and he started to shift into his human self, as Maka started to look like the girl she was known as. White hair that looked as if it had been bleached for years upon years stood in spikes on his head, glowing red eyes void of emotion stared, and tan skin replaced the fur. Black cloth started to cloak his as shadows made up his cloak and blood from on the walls formed his maroon shirt, and the black paint on the walls formed his dress pants and shoes. The madness oozed from every poor as the demon that laid inside started to pull it's strings, because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was no regular werewolf, he was a demon-werewolf, just as Maka was a vampire-elf.

The blood matted in Maka's hair disappeared and seemed to comb it into the ash blonde color it belonged, the red blood turned into a jeweled necklace and the dust came off her skin as well as the scars showing her porcelain white creamy colored skin. Blood turned black and swirled into a dress with long draping sleeves and a corset body with a skirt that stopped mid-thigh in the front, and trailed to her feet in the back. Black stilettoes formed on her feet and one eye turned a poisonous green. Her hands got fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked full out elven and vampric. Just as she was meant to. The green magic swirled around her. "Now witches... let the fight... begin."

Arachne, Medusa, and Shaula hissed, "Yes, let us begin..." And Arachne became a giant black widow, Medusa grew snakes replacing her hair, and Shaula's legs became the body of a scorpion. Little did they know, however, Maka and soul had them where they wanted them and trapped them each in a circle where knives and daggers and swords all dripped in poison began to stab them repeatedly. And they began to drown in their own blood. It filled their lungs and their insides began to poor out. Guts filled to them brim. "Eternal Suffering," Maka spoke, "Is your punishment, for the crimes committed against the elf, vampire, and werewolf people."

* * *

><p>Maka awoke in her bed with heavy breathing, patting the spot beside her, only to have her hands grabbed by larger more trusting ones, "Hey, we're safe," Soul's voice calmed her. "We made it, and you're alive, okay?"<p>

She nodded and took a breath, blinking, now able to see him, As a result of the madness, they had nightmares every night except on certain occasions, when the moon was full. She calmed her breath, and he held her close, "Guess what..."

She smiled, "What ,Soul?"

"Tonight's Halloween, and it's a full moon," he grinned. And she laughed. Madness and nightmares, the results of the eternal suffering punishment for a ruler who justly used it, and that was when it was justly used, a fair trade for a horrible spell.

"The people will want to see us you know, it being... that night, and all," she laughed at him, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Happy Anniversary Soul, and Happy Halloween."


End file.
